Jurassic World Evolution Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is the requests for adminship page. If you wish to nominate yourself or another user to be an administrator, this is the place to apply. __TOC__ Nomination process How to nominate To nominate a user for promotion, add a level 3 header with their username (i.e. Name ) to the Nomination section below. The nominator should provide reasons for their nomination and sign with four tildes. Minimum requirements *Average or higher wiki editing knowledge. :This means you have to have contributed regularly to some wiki (not necessarily this one). *Having started to contribute on Jurassic World Evolution Wiki. *Clear and understandable English. *Be able to expand articles to make them more useful for the community. Admin's job Before nominating someone, or yourself, you must know what you're going into. An admin's job is: *Revert vandalism, warn and/or block vandals. *Move pages to correct pagenames, delete unnecessary redirects. *Have a strong voice when decisions have to be taken. *Participate in frequent discussions. Though these are the jobs expected of most admins, the only true responsibility coming with the admin powers is to not abuse them. Nominations PlokWiki (I am an admin now) PlokWiki (talk) 23:15, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Dinosaurus1 Hello. My name is Dinosaurus1. I am a huge fan of the Jurassic Park/World Franchise, and it would be a thrill for me to be an admin. My reasons to be an admin is because I am almost always active mainly on the Jurassic Park Wikia, especially when it comes to engaging in discussions and edits. I am experienced with writing articles, the franchise itself in general, and in English. I have started editing the wikia, starting with the Triceratops page, and I plan to continue to do so. I am very sure I am the right guy for the job of adminship. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 17:45, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Jurannotitan I'm Jurannotitan, and I'd really love to help out on the Jurassic World: Evolution Wiki. I love dinosaurs and the Jurassic Park Franchise in general, and have been excited for this game since the day it was announced. I'd be happy to help out the community by expanding articles and creating new ones, and would continue to support the wiki after the game's release. I have already edited multiple pages on the wiki, and would strive to maintain a high quality of articles and discussions taking place on this wiki. I haven't edited many pages however, but I feel this would allow me to start making a bigger presence on this wiki. :Build up your edit count a bit and it's something I'll definitely consider!--Cyrannian (talk) 18:03, May 12, 2018 (UTC) : Jakepunchie hello I am Jason I would love to help out on the Jurassic world evolution Wiki I've been a fan of the Jurassic Park franchise long as I can remember it's one of my favorite movies plus I know a lot about dinosaurs I'll block anyone who's vandalizing and if a page needs cleaning up I'll do this is only my first time being an admin on any Wiki but there's a first time for everything